


Goodbye Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [42]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: In another universe, Camus gets a call in to work on his day off. A snippet of domestic life.





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing)_

“Abra!” Camus glances up at the pop of displaced air as a League Abra pops into his home using Teleport. Her loose collar, a pale blue-white, identifies her as the one who lives at his pokémon gym. He smiles, pulling himself to his feet, and grabs a pokémon treat from the jar on the countertop. He kneels next to the Abra, named Frost, because none of them could really think of a better name, giving him the treat in exchange for the note he holds. He glances at the contents, the Abra making little content noises as he nibbles away. It’s a summons to his gym, which is a little strange, given this is his day off. There must be some kind of problem.

He grabs his pokéball belt and buckles it on, stepping outside to collect his team into their empty pokéballs. Aurora trots by his side, sleek and elegant, and he never quite has the heart to put her in her ball, the Alolan Ninetails has been with him since she was a tiny Vulpix, and his very first pokémon. He ruffles her ears gently instead, enjoying the sensation of her soft, cold fur.

Milo!” He calls, going back inside. Frost is waiting patiently by the door. “Just a minute,” he tells the Abra, and climbs the stairs, looking around. He finds Milo working on something in his office, and smiles, pausing in the doorway. His Salazzle, Antares, is splayed out on the floor in a pool of sunshine, and he steps carefully around her. “I’ve got to go, something came up at the Gym,” he says, and Milo nods absently, tipping his face up. Camus drops a kiss on his cheek. “Hopefully it won’t take too long.”

“Okay, be safe,” Milo replies sparing enough attention to flash him a warm, loving smile. Camus smiles back, and heads back downstairs, finally putting Aurora in her luxury ball. He takes the Abra’s little paw in his hand, and braces for the disorientation that always comes with Teleport.

He blinks it away, giving Frost a gentle ear ruffle, and releases Aurora from her pokéball, striding from the entryway into the gym proper.

“I’m here, what’s the problem!” He calls, still a little annoyed to be at work on his day off.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
